1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for forming radial tires in a single continuous process, and particularly to a device and method for forming special giant all-steel radial off the road (OTR) tires in a single continuous process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, special giant all-steel radial OTR tires feature excessive and heavy internal components, complex forming technology, large-size, and relatively high weight carcasses. Therefore, traditional one-step forming methods and devices for forming special giant all-steel radial OTR tires are no longer useful.